Comparison test
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: Continuation to "Under the lustful moon'. Second night after that one in the dark alley and Raph finds out more about his little innocent Donnie... Raph&Don. Warning: yaoi, turtlecest, bad words and so on. /Written with Greenstarr/


Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. But I wanna own them so much!!

**About story:** This is sort of continuation to "Under the lustful moon", we just couldn't help it. :)) That one was also done by me and **_Greenstarr._** We wrote it in pieces and all of that. :) Again rating: NC-17, because there's a lot of sweet porn! And yaoi, bad words and sex!

It's Greenstarr's page! /u/1234377/Greenstarr

Raph finds out Don's little secret and... Well, you'll see what he decides to do. :)

And here's 'Under the lustful moon': /s/4579041/1/Underthelustfulmoon

And 'Under the lustful moon. Search in the Park': /s/4610559/1/UnderthelustfulmoonSearchinthepark

**For You:** I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for us to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

PS. After some thinking I have to say that that's not quite how I see Raph and Don and their relationship (starting since 'Under the lustful moon'). It's just one of possible ways of revealing their essences, so we gave it a try. And that's what came out. :) I like it. Total and classic dom/sub and some loving too. From one side for now.

* * *

Donnie licked his lips slowly.

"Raph, I've never done anything like this before." He murmured, eyeing the thick rod before him.

Olive green male sat between his mate's legs and Raphael moved a little on his bed.

"Come on, Donnie, it not that hard, just take it in yer mouth and suck." Hothead growled.

"Yeah, that the thing, though what will happened after?"

"What do ya mean 'what will happen after'?" Raph cocked an eye brow at his smaller lover.

"Well you know I put it in my mouth and suck, but then what'll happen? Do I keep sucking or lick it or..."

Donnie fumbled for his words and elder brother rolled his golden eyes.

"Don, it just like I did to ya last night, back in that alley." Raphael muttered, feeling one of Don's hands rubbing his inner thigh.

"Yeah, but…" Genius stopped when he felt a hand on the back of his head.

"Just open yer mouth." Raphael said lowly.

Don's eyes widened a bit as the tip of his lover's cock touched his lips that were pressed together. Having blushed slightly, genius glanced at elder turtle.

"Raphie..." Donatello muttered quietly. "I just don't know how exactly... I mean... I want you to like it..."

"Jeez, sweetie..." Raphael chuckled, rubbing brother's neck. "If ya just stop talking and get to work - I'll like it."

Smaller male opened his mouth and felt the tip slowly sliding in. He closed his darks eyes as he tasted the flavor for the first time as Raph's hand slowly pushed his head down. The flavor was just what he thought it would be - salty, manly and the smell around Raph's sex was so musky and wonderful. Donnie moaned lowly, causing Raph to almost gasp.

Hesitantly, genius pressed his tongue to the heavy flesh inside his mouth, tasting more of that flavor. He took it a bit deeper, shivering with arousal and making sensual lick on the underside of Raph's hard rod, then pulled up to the tip. After a pause he pressed his tongue to the slit there and shuddered as the taste became stronger.

"Naaah…" Raphael mumbled. "Go on…"

Donnie tried not to smile, happy that his mate was enjoying this. Genius took about another inch inside and sucked harder, before pulling away and licking the tip of the weeping cock. God, he loved the taste! He teasingly took the cock inside his mouth, taking even deeper, eager to hear more those pleased sounds.

Raphael rumbled lowly, holding his urge to shove into that sweet mouth to the very hilt, but that was Don's first time and hothead forced himself to stay calm. He'll have enough time in the future to fuck that sweet warm mouth the way he wanted, and now Raphael just let his younger brother do his slow and careful 'exploration' down there. Dark green mutant just watched him through half-lidded eyes, shivering with delight every time as that wet tongue run over the weeping tip.

The smaller male slowly started bobbing his head, remembering that Raphael had done the same and how good it had felt. Raphael churred, his hips started to moved little thrusts that he tried to control for Don's sake. Darker male stroked his mate's head, his finger carefully pressing down frequently, hoping Don would take even more of Raph's weep cock into his mouth. Donnie wanted to see if he could take it all inside and giving one last long hard suck on the flesh already in his watering mouth he started taking as much he could.

Genius heard Raphael's delighted and deep sigh as more of other's throbbing cock went in, but didn't manage to enjoy the moment. Increased pleasure forced dark green mutant to lose some of his control and buck his hips forward to thrust deeper. Letting out small choked sound, Donatello gagged and jerked his head back, feeling tiny tears gathering in the corners if his eyes, but didn't let go of Raph's shaft, continuing to pump it slowly. Having thrown a glance up at brother's face, he licked his lips and flushed more as hothead glanced back at him.

"It's gonna take some practice, sweetie." Raphael smirked slyly. "But I'm ready to help ya with that anytime ya want."

Donatello flushed even harder as he gave his mate a frown. Why did Raph have to make such comments? Rolling his dark eyes, younger brother leaned down to lick the weeping tip before sucking lightly. He pulled away, giving a smirk of his own at the growl Raph gave him.

"So, how can you help me?" Donnie purred, using a finger to trace Raph cock's silt while using his hand to pump it slowly.

Raph chuckled darkly and cupped Don's chin.

"Teasing me again, Donnie boy?" Larger terrapin asked in a low voice. "Wanna have a repeat of last night?"

Donatello lowered his head to hide his face that heated up even more at the memory. Oh yes, the last night… He hardly remembered how they had gotten into the lair after that, how Raph had managed to drag him to the shower or how he had finally been put into his bed, but he didn't care much, because elder brother had stayed with him for the rest of the night. And now…

"I'm not teasing you, Raphie…" Don bit his lip, hiding his tiny smirk. "You know, I'm not that kind of guy."

Raphael's golden eyes blinked and, growling, he grabbed Donnie's arms. Powerful male pulled his mate on to the bed and flipped genius onto his shell. He smirked at the shocked look he got. Raph carefully got on top of his mate, both of his hands rested next both side of Don's blushing face. He used a knee to part the lovely olive legs apart.

"Not that kinda of guy, eh? Funny, since ya were the one got fucked in a dark alley like some dirty little whore."

Don gasped softly , shuddering at the words.

"R-raphie…" He murmured quietly.

Raph chuckled lowly again as he moved, bowing his head and kissing lovely neck of his mate. Churring loudly, Don tilled his head to give his lover a better access. Shifting on the shits to rub more against other's body, Don unknowingly bumped his foot against a box that was hidden under his bed and caused few contents to fall out.

Raph pulled away after giving one hard suck. He need some lube, he didn't want to hurt Don after all. Smirking in anticipation, Raphael turned his head, looking for some and his eyes widened in shock.

"What the fuck?!"

Raphael reached down to the floor and grabbed one of the items that had fallen out of the box. With a strange expression on his slightly contorted face, elder brother turned back to Don, drilling him with his piercing glance. Having noticed what exactly was in Raph's hand, genius flinched and his face practically got the color of hothead's bandana. Donatello sat up, trying not to meet those yellow eyes.

"Donnie." Raphael hissed quietly. "What… No…" He shook his head slightly. "Where did ya get it?"

Genius swallowed with effort, feeling himself embarrassed to no end. He definitely should have hid it better! He got the whole lab for this and he put it in the box under his bed… Oh boy…

"Uummm… Well I…" Donatello mumbled, staring at some spot on the blanket. "Ordered it online…"

Raphael looked back down at the red toy in his hand. A dildo. A. Fucking. Red. Dildo. The aforementioned sex toy wasn't as long or thick as Raph's cock was, and the darker turtle noted this smugly. Slowly he inspected it from all angles as he ignored Don peeking up to him and how olive green turtle nibbled on his bottom lip. Raphael growled, he had to wonder just how long Donnie being using it on himself. Maybe he even used this morning when he took a bath without hothed, or maybe that same night Raph had taken him! That would mean that dark green mutant wasn't the first or the one only one to feel that lovely tight heat, but a fucking toy was! He shot Donnie a cold look.

"So, Don…" Raph stopped here, no his Donnie didn't pull shit like this, only a damn whore would. "...Slut, just how long have ya been using it?" He rumbled angrily.

Having flinched, smaller terrapin raised his widened eyes at elder brother. Damn, wasn't he the most beautiful creature in the world, Raphael thought hungrily, with his cheeks blushed and that innocent and embarrassed look olive green male was giving him? Well, perhaps innocent wasn't the right word after all, but that just how he looked. Raph fought a smirk – and all this belonged to him! His cock twitched at the thought, but hothead ignored it as good as he could. He needed to know first.

"Well?" Raphael demanded impatiently. "How long have you been shoving it into yourself, you little whore? On the nights? In yer lab when ya pretended to have some experiments? What, that was yer main experiment?"

"Raph…" Donatello mumbled, averting his eyes. "I never used it…"

"Yeah, right." Raphael chuckled darkly. "Ya just bought it and kept in the box. It's not some fuckin' souvenir, Don! So, how long?"

Donnie bit his bottom lip harder. Shell, first it was about him being a virgin, now it was about the damn sex toy. Numbly he thought back to when he had first ordered it. It had been a late night about a year or so ago and at the time he had been so sure that Raph wasn't going to return his feelings. So, he had moodily thought 'why not a sex toy, it might make things more fun than using my hand'.

Oh dear God, the stuff he had found... He remembered just how hard he had worked to keep April from finding out and thankfully the Powers had blessed him. When Don had been sure that the rest of the family had been in bed (sadly no Raphael in his), he had tried to use it, but had chickened out. So he had just dropped toy into a box and shoved it under his bed. But every night that toy had tried to tease him into using it, but the olive male just had kept chickening out.  
"Well, slut? How long?" Raph growled, moving closer to the bed.

"I never used it, Raphie." Don glanced at his darker mate before his eyes went to the red toy. "Right, sure, you never used it, ya dirty lying bitch." Raphael mocked with a rumbling purr in his voice.

Don shuddered at that voice. God, there must have been something very wrong with him if such words and intonation turned him on greatly... Donatello licked his lips, trying to concentrate.

"I didn't use it." He repeated, feeling his breathing quickening as Raphael sat on the bed again, glaring at him with his mocking narrowed eyes. "When I… ordered it, it was some spontaneous decision and I just… I never…"

Don silenced not sure what to say next and gulped at those golden orbs suddenly flickered and strange impish grin curled hothead's lips. Older male looked as if he thought of something, and Donatello glared at his brother with insecurity. What was going on in his head this time?

"Never, huh?" Raphael rumbled, grasping genius's ankles and jerking other one towards himself.  
Donnie cried out softly because of a sudden movement that caused him to lie down on his shell again. He intended to sit up again, but Raph's fingers, moving to grasp and stroke his tail, immediately distracted him from his previous intention. Shivering with delight, olive green terrapin churred quietly.

"My little slut." Raphael smirked, tugging that cute little tail and earning himself a soft gasp of pleasure. "I guess we have to make some comparison test then…"

Hothead rubbed Don's wiggling tail again and chuckled when the pair of olive green legs partly opened.

"Raphie, do… mmmmm.... you mean what I think you mean?" Don hummed, when Raph stoked his tight opening.

Dark eyes male watched as his mate looked for something on the floor and heard Raphael making a churr, when he had found whatever he was looking for. Don whined, when darker male pulled his hand away, and his tail instinctively wiggled faster to get the brother's attention. Olive green turtle used his elbows to pull himself up partly and saw Raph lubing up the toy.

"Raph...? Are…"

Don was cut off when Raphael pressed the tip of the toy to Don's tight opening.

"Raph!" Genius cried, causing hothead's amber eyes to met his dark ones. Both males stared at each other as Raphael teasingly pushed red toy in inch or so deep. Don panted lightly and whimpered when movements in his ass stopped.

"Fuck yerself." Raph rumbled, pulling away.

"Whut? I mean..." Donatello blinked in small shock.

"Ya're gonna fuck yerself, Donnie, and I'm gonna see if ya're lying or not about using it."

Donatello gazed into narrowed eyes only to see that Raphael really meant that. Elder brother was exited and aroused and every time those golden orbs glided up and down smaller terrapin's body, genius couldn't suppress another wave of pleasurable shiver. But what dark green mutant wanted was so unusual… And even if Don was turned on, he wasn't sure that he could do that.

"Raphie…" Younger mutant muttered, shifting and causing red toy to glide out from his body. "I told you, I never did that… How do you expect me to…"

He couldn't finish – Raphael suddenly moved forward, bending over his lover, and kissed him hard. Closing his eyes and churring softly, Donnie wrapped his hands around other's neck, pulling him closer. Having only touched their tongues together, Raph broke the kiss and glanced at his mate's face.

"I'll help ya start, Donnie…" Hothead whispered with sly smirk.

Before Don was able to ask something he felt the tip of that toy pressing against his entrance again. He wanted to protest, but only managed to gasp as the dildo was pushed into tight opening slowly, but insistently. Grasping Raphael's shoulders, Donatello moaned quietly at the slight pain and tried to relax, letting his brother shove it as far as that one wanted.

Raph pulled his head away to watch Don's face grew hot and his onyx eyes closed as he pushed the dildo into genius's tight ass. Damn, he looked so good, so sweet, but Raph knew the truth about his little Donnie. Darker male bowed his head to give a fast, but firm kiss on Don's opened mouth before pushing himself off the smaller male and onto his knees. Bulker male was right between his mate's spread legs.

"Raphie…" Tiny voice whined and hothead smirked.

Donatello looked up at him with half lidded eyed that begged him to come back.

"Ya know what to do now, Donnie." Raphael murmured in a husky voice, peeking at the toy inside his mate's ass that was about half way in.

"Nnn… But I want to…"

"Nope, ya gotta know what's better - that toy or my cock, slut." Deep voice growled.

"I already… Mmmmmm…" Don's eyes slid close again when Raph ran a hand over his slit, causing Donatello's cock to come out.

Genius moaned softly as dark green mutant ran his palm along brother's cock, smirking slightly, but after a second hothead pulled back, breaking the contact, and gave his own hard shaft few good strokes. Yellow eyes never left the sight in front of him.

"Well, sweetie…" Raphael whispered, licking his lips. "I'm waiting."

Donatello sighed deeply, shivering under the intent gaze. His ability to think coherently started to switch off again as he thought about the moment – he was lying on his shell, his legs spread, cock revealed and hard, almost weeping with precum already, and that red dildo, he had been chickening out to use, in his ass. And above all that – hot and ready Raphael, slowly stroking his thick rod and staring at him with that special smirk on his face, smirk that he kept only for him now…

Having shuddered, Don looked into golden orbs that were practically devouring him. Damn, he didn't want that stupid toy! He wanted Raph!

"Raphie…" He mumbled shivering with arousal at the thought about his lover's cock spearing him below. "Want you…"

"Sure you do, lil' slut." Raphael chuckled. "But you know what ya have to do to earn my cock."

Don whined softly and his tummy flip-flopped. He knew what Raph wanted him to do and it looked like that was the only way he could get what he wanted. Smaller male used both hands to push himself up and away from hothead. Raph narrowed his eyes at Don who now had his head rested on one of the many pillows he owned and whose legs were spread out wide. Donnie blushed deeply, he had little ideas what to do, he was just copying from what he had seen back, when he had just started to learn what porn was. He somewhat remembered that a woman had done something similar to this and he knew it would give Raph a better view of what was to come.

Olive green mutant licked his lips and peeked up at Raph. Hothead was watching his mate with half lidded eyes, his hand still stroking the thick rod between his legs.

Don slowly ran his hands down his plastron teasingly, one of his hand stopped near his cork and the other one dipped between his legs. He tried to keep Raph's stare, but close his eyes as he wrapped a hand around the base of the toy. Smaller male gasped as he started to push it deeper.

Well, maybe he didn't like the idea of fucking himself with that damn toy, but the idea of Raphael watching him doing something like that made genius's insides curl with pleasure and arousal. Didn't it also somehow mean that he was a whore? Maybe it did, but Don didn't care. So, if Raphie wanted to have a show – he'll have the show!

Having pushed red dildo deeper, Donnie stopped to spread his legs even wider, making sure his brother won't miss anything. After a short pause olive green terrapin started to pull the toy out slowly, moaning softly and caressing his body with his free hand. He didn't need to open his eyes to practically feel Raphael's gaze burning his skin. Hothead breathing started to grow heavy and Don smiled mentally. He intended to see for how long Raph was going to hold on.

Having pulled out red toy in half, genius shoved it back with the same slow movement, panting and groaning quietly, shifting on the sheets and not stopping to stroke his plastron and soft skin between his legs. He ignored the slight pain, caused by that dildo, although he knew it was going to hurt more when Raphael will penetrate him again. After all, it will take time to get used to the size of his brother's hard on, but Donatello was really ready to take as much practice as it was possible…

"Raph…" Don groaned, pushing dildo in and out his ass with slow and sensual movements and opening his eyes slightly to peek at his lover's face.

Raphael was still on his knees watching the toy going deeper, his amber eyes glowing with lust. His hand was plumbing and squeezing his cock a little faster and there was almost clear pre-cum, dipping on the bedding. Don licked his lips as he remembered the salty flavor and the musky scent. Churring, he wiggled his tail faster as he wrapped a hand around his own cock.

"Raphie…" A pair of smoky yellow eyes shot to meet a pair of dark ones.

Powerful male let lose a low lusty churr that made his mate shuddering deeply. Donnie started to move the toy even faster and squeezed his dick tighter. Smaller turtle made an odd moan that ended in a churr, his eyes never leavening his mate's eyes. He changed the angle of the toy and then pushed the toy to the hilt. His dark eyes shot shut and he moaned loudly.

"Raphiiieeee…".

Donatello pulled the toy out and pushed in again, hitting his sweet spot. He even forgot about giving Raphael a show as he kept pushing the red toy to stoke that lovely spot in his ass again and again.

He flinched as Raphael suddenly growled loudly and opened his eyes slightly to see somewhat irritated expression on brother's contorted face. Hothead still stared at him intently, but this gaze was a bit different than before. Having stopped all movements Donatello wanted to say something, but elder terrapin jerked forward, grasping and pinning genius's wrists to bed and bending over him.

"And after that ya telling me that ya didn't do it before?" Raphael hissed angrily. "Ya're lil' lying slut."

Donatello glanced at his lover in slight confusion before he abruptly realized that other one was somehow… jealous. To the toy! That was why Raph made Don do what he did. Wasn't that cute, younger mutant thought, smiling slightly and looking at his mate.

"Raphie, I didn't do it…" He muttered softly. "But you know that I'm scientist and experiments are exactly what I do the best."

Olive green male shifted on the sheets again, lifting his right leg a bit up and rubbing it against Raphael's muscular thigh.

"Although I would prefer to do that kind of experiments with you…" Donatello purred, licking his lips and earning himself lustful sigh from his lover.

Darker male forced his amber eyes away from the toy that was buried to the hilt in his mate's ass, he felt a mix of envy and lust that caused his cock to harden to the point it was almost painful. He tightened his hold on Donatello's wrists as he lowered his face to the olive green male, almost kissing the soft lips. He ran a tongue across Don's lips making the other mutant move his head up to kiss his mate, but jerked his mouth away abruptly and glowered at the smaller male.

"Yeah sure ya're good at that shit, but don't lie. Ya've being using that fucking toy a lot more then ya let on!" Raphael growled.

He used a knee to pin the rubbing leg into the bed. Donatello hissed.

"Ow, Raph, that… mmff!"

Genius was cut off with a pair of dark green lips and a tongue that slid into his mouth. Don let lose a rumbling churr that mingled with Raphael's deeper churr. His right hand had been freed and he felt Raphael's hand squeezing his tail.

Letting his brother lead the kiss and shivering at waves of pleasure, caused by Raph's palm that was stroking his tail, Donatello wrapped his free hand around other's neck pulling him even closer. Pain in his pinned leg had been forgotten as the stroking became more insistent and the kiss – harder, forcing the breath out of him and making him melt under his lover's caresses. God, his elder brother drove him crazy…

"I wonder what else you did before I got yer lil' ass." Raphael muttered, breaking the kiss suddenly and pulling his head away to look at Don's flushing face. "Did ya date someone?"

Donatello blinked at him, but after a second smiled slightly. Sure he expected his hot tempered brother to be possessive, but to have his jealousy for real was much better than Don had ever imagined.

"Actually, I did." Genius murmured, gazing up at his lover.

Yellow eyes narrowed sharply as Raphael frowned deeply, burning Donnie with his heavy glance.

"I dated him every night. "Olive green male rubbed the back of his mate's neck. "Every time I went to sleep alone in my bed, every time I closed my eyes – I dated him. I guess you know him… Dark green skin, red mask, unbelievable golden eyes…"

Raphael blinked before chuckling softly, for a second there he thought Donnie might have been talking about another lover, maybe Leatherhead. Dark green turtle saw how the fellow mutant looked at his mate at times... He will have to do something about that…

Raphael growled angrily, cupping Donnie's chin again as he rubbed his rough thumb along the olive green jaw.

"Ya're lil' tease..." He rumbled lowly.

Donnie's flushed face looked up to him, his dark eyes half lidded.

"Raphie?.."

Older male slammed his lip hard against his Donnie's. Churring and wiggling under his lover, genius used his hand to press Raphael closer.

"Raph…" Donnie whined, muffed by the other mouth.

Raphael churred, grasping the free hand and pinning it along with its other.

"Nah... Ya're such a dirty lying, little boy, ya know that?" Raphael murmured in a husky tone, smirking at the gasp he caused. "Ya act like ya're innocent, like ya have no idea how to suck a cock." Raphael thought back to the blowjob, Donnie really knew how to use that tongue, a little too well... " Or how to use yer fucking toy..." Raphael paused, running a tongue along the jaw his shivering mate offered.

"Ya seem... to know... how that fucking... toy works." Raphael kissed the chin, but bit hard on the neck and collar bone while muttering. "I wonder... if someone taught ya or ya just watched a ... a lot of fucking pornos..."

Donnie closed his eyes, he felt every nip, bite and sucking Raph did. He whimpered at the voice of his darker mate.

"Slut... What kinda porn did ya watch? Huh?"

"I didn't…" Donatello mumbled, before interrupting himself.

Because he actually did. He didn't use toys or date someone or have any previous sexual experience, - he wondered slightly if Raphael believed him completely about that, - but he did watch some special movies. He watched them sometimes, having locked his lab door and pretending to have another important experiment. And he actually jerked himself off while watching, hot and aroused endlessly not because of seeing all that stuff, but because of imagining that Raphael had been doing all that to him… Could he doubt that he was a slut after that?.. Ah, who cared anyway?

"Gays? Blowjobs? Hardcore?" Raphael whispered, continuing to bite and kiss and suck every part of those delicious olive neck and shoulders that were offered to him willingly. "What else?"  
Whimpering, Donnie wanted to wrap his hands around brother's neck, but hothead hold them securely with one hand, while another one glided all over genius's body until it finally reached for Don's throbbing shaft and started to stroke it slowly. Younger terrapin mewled, rolling his hips and spreading legs wider.

"Bondage…" He managed to breathe out. "And toys… And…"

And sex with someone to witness it… And punishments with ass's slapping and long teasing… And… Shell, it didn't matter what exactly it was if it included Raphael!

"And?" Hothead smirked, pulling his head up to look at his lover's face and chuckling at the protesting grunt. "After all, I need to know what stuff I should order online too."

Donatello swallowed, shivering as he almost came at the thought about Raph making his every naughty and nasty dream come true. Why, why hadn't he started his teasing game earlier?!!

"Raphie…" Don purred, leaning his head up to demand for a kiss. "Need you…"

Raphael moaned lowly, dropping his head to kiss Donnie. Smaller turtle opened his mouth, shuddering as Raph's tongue rubbed the inside of his cheek and lightly bushed across his teeth. Don's hips started to trusts inside his mate palm, letting the older male know he was more than ready. Darker mutant pulled his hand away from the throbbing rod and his fingers went down to Donnie's tight opening. He slowly pulled out the thick toy, teasing his mate. Having grinned at the groan he got, Raphael shoved it in hard.

"Raphie!" Don cried loudly.

Olive green male shot a glare at the grinning mutant. Raphael was something else, he would be rough one minute then next almost... playful, Donnie thought. Hothead quickly pulled out the toy and used his thick finger to lightly circle the tight ring of muscles, pressing on it and almost going in, but pulling away few seconds later, making Donnie half moan and half sob, while begging soundly.

"Raphie..." Donnie churred, pressing his ass down to the teasing finger. "Why do… ahhh… you keep playing with me? Don't you want to… mmm... God you're such a good kisser." Donnie murmured, pulling away dizzy from even more powerful kiss Raph gave him. "But don't you want to fuck your little... slut?"

"What?" Raphael blinked at him with tiny smirk that curled his lips.

Don moaned when Raph's hand tugged his tail.

"You're all hard and leaking and here I am. Legs wide open…" Donnie pulled his leg out and opened his legs as far as he could. "And all ready to be pound into, just like the slut we know I am… Why won't you fuck me already?!" Olive male begged, moving his bottom off the bed and closer to Raphael's cock. " Come on! FUCK ME!"

Leaning back, Raphael glanced at his brother, writhing on the sheets, moaning and begging for him and couldn't get rid of the feeling that it was too good to be true. What if hothead was only dreaming? If so, then the last thing in the world he wanted to do was to wake up.

Kissing his churring lover hungrily again, Raph reached for the lube. He wasn't going to admit, but he in fact felt a bit guilty for the last night in the alley, perhaps they really should have come home, but it didn't seem like Donatello was going to ever complain about that. In fact after they had taken a shower and Raphael placed his exhausted and dazed brother in bed, he had been pulled under the blanket by genius's strong grip and the only word dark green mutant had heard then had been 'Stay'… Not to mention that the whole night Don had been cuddling to him, moaning slightly and whispering his name as if he had been dreaming about him. And judging by those sounds dreams had been anything but innocent.

Donnie churred even louder as that finger, slick with the lube, returned to his opening, circling around it, rubbing, teasing. Raphael let go of his lover wrists in favor to brace himself on his hand near Don's side and younger brother happily took his chance to grasp those powerful shoulders, shivering at the feeling of that heated up skin under his palms. He was so hot…

"Raphie…" Donatello murmured, moaning as the finger was slowly pushed inside.

Not that there was some need in that after that damn red toy, but Raph simply couldn't stop himself from fingering his lover. It just felt too good, even if pressure in his lower region started to become painful. Licking his lips, Raphael pushed his finger in and out in a fast pace. Donnie moaned as he wrapped his olive green legs around brother's shell. Raph panted harder when he moved, now resting on his calfs. Donnie kept chanting his name, hugging him tightly. One of his hands caresses the bale head as he pressed down on the thick finger, his weeping cock rubbing against hothead's plastron. Raphael gasped, feeling Don's cock marking him, and that turned him on almost as much as having begging Donnie under him. Smaller male's tail wiggled fast, begging for the hot head's attendant hands. Oh Shell…

More powerful male moved his mate a little higher and nibbled on the sensitive skin of the collar bone. Genius shuddered at the sudden moment and the wave of pleasure it caused. Raphael pulled his finger out and lined his cock to the hole that both knew will give so much joy to both lovers. His hands slid to cup the soft rump. Squeezing butt cheeks hard, Raph pushed a panting Donnie onto his cock.

"Yesyesyes..." Don mindlessly babbled and Raphael smirked.

He pushed his tip into the tight heat, moaning and nuzzling brother's neck again. Darker male paused, fighting the urge to shove all his cock into the warm, clenching heat. Donnie whimpered discontentedly and tried to wiggle to get more of the thick cock into him.

"Ah, nope Donnie boy, I'm still not sure if ya know what's better - the toy or my cock." Raphael purred lowly. "Which one Don?"

Donnie slowly opened his smoky dark eyes as his hips continued to move in small circles, demanding to go on. Being completely dazed and aroused to no end, for few seconds he simply tried to remember how to speak as it seemed like all he could do at the moment was chanting brother's name and mumbling something incoherent. Shell, if he had been doing good in teasing Raphael before, then now that one was doing good in making him crazy!

"Raphie…" Donatello whimpered, bucking his bottom up.

Couldn't they talk later?!! As if hearing Don's thoughts, Raph pushed his shaft deeper, but stopped again, golden eyes burned his mate's blushing face. Donnie whined quietly. It was good, but not enough! He wanted to feel the same he had felt last night in the ally – be filled by his lover completely and absolutely…

"Well, sweetie?" Raph's voice was low and shook slightly with lust and tension, but he still held on.

"You…" Don forced out, shuddering with impatience. "I want only you, Raphie…"

Golden eyes flickered and genius cried out, tightening his grasp on brother's shoulders as Raphael shoved into him to the very hilt with one passionate movement.

"RAPH!" Donnie howled, tossing his head back from the pure pleasure.

Darker male made a guttural churr, his thick cock buried in the heat that was so fucking good, but so tight that it was almost painful. He pulled out and slammed into Donnie again, growling, grunting and churring as he claimed his mate. Olive green turtle's sight blacked for a second from the power of the darker one's thrusts.

"Nnnn... Raph…Gah... deepeeeeeer…" He babbled incorrigibly.

Donatello tried to follow Raph's thrusts only to give up after the fourth one. His smaller arms pressed Raphael 's face into his shoulder, making the older male bite deeply, forcing small droplets of blood to swell up. Don gasped at the pain and sobbed when it mingled with ecstasy of his spot being rammed into again and again. The air was thick with musky scent of their sex and every time Don breathed, it felt like it coated the inside of his lungs.

Raphael tried to slow down, but his heated body wouldn't allow him. His hips had stopped pumping, now grinding, his cock wanted to remain in the tight heat of Don's sweet ass. Powerful male licked the blood his bite caused, the sharp coppery flavor mixed with the salty sweat of Don's body. It made Raph's head swam. Almost painful pressure inside his cock built up quickly, and Raph knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Fuck......

His voice failed him and he could only gasp as he came, his body shaking with the power of orgasm, and his shaft twitched violently, releasing its load into hot depth of his lover's ass. It seemed like Donatello cried for both of them as he came barely a moment later, shuddering and digging his fingers into Raph's shoulders, his cum splattering all over their plastron. Feeling those silken inner walls tightening and clenching around his rod, Raphael finally let out intermittent groan, giving Don everything he had, then pulled out, forcing a small protesting sound out of his mate. It took great effort not to collapse on top of his still panting and shivering brother as hothead fell on the sheets near genius and smiled as that one immediately cuddled closer to him. Churring softly, dark green mutant hugged Donatello, kissing his forehead gently.  
They just lay like that for many long moments, pressing tightly to each other and enjoying their vicinity, until Raphael suddenly raised his head and reached for something behind Don's back. Sniffing loudly, he grasped red toy and threw it off the bed. As his head returned on the pillow, Raph noticed Donnie's dark eyes opening slightly and peeking up at him.

"You know, Raphie, after the second though I'm not so sure after all… " Donatello mumbled, yawning slightly. "About which one is better."

Younger male tossed his head up and kissed brother's chin. Raphael's eyes narrowed as he saw familiar tiny smirk curling those tempting lips.

"Guess, we'll need more comparison tests." Don sighed with false concern and hid his face on his lover's chest.

SLAP!!

Donnie jolted up with a sharp yap.

"OW! Raph, that hurts!" He murmured, rubbing his sore butt cheek.

Donatello turned his head and sighed quietly - there was a nice, big and red hand shape mark on his butt now. Olive green male glared at his mate with a pout. Raphael just rolled his amber eyes.

"If you think ya're gonna play with that fuckin' toy and then get my cock again, ya get another thing comin'." He rumbled.

Dark green hand shot out and tugged Don's hand to pull the smaller male back. Don rested his head under Raph's chin with an arm curled around the thick neck. He nuzzled soft flesh and let lose a throaty churr, when brother's hand caressed his butt. That palm stroked the heated skin and Raphael smirked smugly, when genius's tail waggled. Dark male returned the nuzzle, feeling a rare calmness. He seemed to get that feeling around Don more and more, it was... Nice...

Donatello tilled his head to Raph, begging for a kiss and churred softly as his mate happily complied. It was long, slow kiss that caused both lover's inside to warm. After some time olive green terrapin pulled away slowly.

"So, if we can't use that toy…" He murmured with a cheeky grin, "…what can I get?"

END


End file.
